Never Let You Down Again
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: An AU SQ story. Set around 2x13. What if Regina had knocked at Snow and Charming's door before Emma and Henry left? How might things have been different? An SQ and SwanMillsfamily story.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU SQ story. Set around 2x13. What if Regina had knocked at Snow and Charming's door before Emma and Henry left? How might things have been different? An SQ and SwanMills story. _

Emma sighs as she looks down at her suitcase. She doesn't really want to go not with so much up in the air. Archie turned up on their doorstep last night, injured but alive and it made Emma's heart sink into her stomach. Regina needed her to believe in her and she did until that damn dream-catcher showed her what looked like Regina killing him. That look of betrayal and hurt may now be indelibly etched into Emma's brain and she hates it. It hurts her just to see it and she wants to make it right.

She doesn't stop to think about what that means. In her heart she knows, she just hasn't had time to process it yet, she hasn't let herself have the time to consider what it could mean. There's been too much chaos, the wraith, Archie, Cora and now Gold's demand for them to go to Manhattan to find his son.

All Emma wants is the chance to make things right, to figure out what it is she wants. Fate is never that kind to her though.

Henry grins excitedly at her as he wheels his suitcase down. Emma's heart pangs at the sight of him. He believed in Regina and she had to crush that hope by telling him Regina killed Archie only for it to be proved a lie. Even then he still hasn't seemed interested in finding his mother or setting out to prove she's good and it worries Emma. She wants him to believe in Regina. She wants him to forgive and understand that people are not good or bad but are undeniably grey.

She has her sins to bear and she understands more than most what a life of loneliness and pain will lead you to. In the end she chose good but it doesn't change the fact that her past is littered with bad choices and pain. It's why she understands Regina, even more so now she's met Cora. Emma knows of the evil in Regina's past but she also sees a light in her, a woman who wants to change and be good and god she wishes that someone would give that light a chance to glow.

"Ready to go kid?" she asks forcing herself to be excited. She tries to think of the fact that this is her first trip out of Storybrooke with her son. She tries to think of it as a vacation rather than a blackmailed trip at the time she least wants to go.

A knock at the door startles her and she sighs knowing it'll probably be Gold. When she pulls it open she gasps in surprise, "Regina?" she asks. She doubts she's ever been so happy to see Regina in her life. Her heart skips a beat before she smiles, "Are you okay?"

Regina nods, "In spite of everything yes. I know you think I murdered poor Dr Hopper – "

"I don't," Emma interrupts, "I don't. He came here yesterday. He's alive Regina. He's alive."

Regina's mouth drops in visible shock. _She lied_ she thinks though she doesn't know why she's surprised. Her mother has always tried to manipulate her so why would last night be any different. She bites her lip in anger as she thinks about how she nearly got swept up in her mother's comforting hug and in her plans. She was going to come over here to pretend she didn't know.

She was.

Then she thought about it some more. After she had returned to the mansion with her mother all she could think of was Emma and Henry. Yes they had let her down and stopped believing in her and god that hurt. It had hurt her more than she could have imagined it would. She had expected that Henry wouldn't believe – the dull heartache of his hate and lack of faith has become something she is sadly used to. What startled her was how much Emma's betrayal hurt her.

Deep down she knows what that means. She just can't let herself think about it, to think too hard about what it could mean, not when her mother is in town. Cora has always had a way of knowing where and who to hurt to get to her and Regina won't let her son or Emma suffer because of the way she feels.

So she knew she had to warn them both and try to convince them to leave town or hide or do whatever they had to so they wouldn't get caught up in Cora's plan. It would appear judging from the suitcases that she was just in time.

"My mother's in town," Regina says finally.

"I know," Emma replies, "Archie told us anything. Regina I'm so sorry. I let you down when I promised not to and I can't apologise enough."

Regina holds up her hand not ready for this apology yet. The hurt is still too raw, too fresh in her heart and if they have this conversation now it will end in anger and snapping and hurting the people she loves. All too often she says the wrong thing and pushes away when all she wants to do is pull closer. "Not right now," is all she says before looking at the suitcases, "Planning a trip?"

"Yes dearie."

She frowns spinning round to see Rumple standing there. "Rumple," she says coldly knowing he was the one who provided Emma with the dream-catcher, who told her to look at Pongo's memories. He knows about glamours, he knows that the dream-catcher would have worked just as well on her yet he chose not to share any of that. It didn't suit him after all. She can't help but wonder if her mother got to him first. Her distrust is what has her stepping between him and her son.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks looking at Emma. Regina follows his gaze, "What is he talking about Miss Sw-Emma?" she corrects herself.

Emma smiles at the name correction before sighing again, "I owe Gold a favour. He's cashing it in. He wants me to go with him to New York and help find his son. I'm taking Henry because I didn't want to leave him here when there's so much danger. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find you."

* * *

><p>"Well I'm here now," Regina says. Internally she thanks her timing. Ten minutes later and she'd have missed them.<p>

"You are," Emma says with a small smile meeting Regina's eyes. They say nothing for a few moments and it's Gold who breaks their connection, "Well now she knows, let's get going."

"Wait," Emma says, "Come with us," she adds turning to Regina.

"What?!" Rumple and Regina both exclaim.

"That was not our deal," Rumple says with a frown.

Emma frowns back staring at him with determination, "I don't care. You want me to come, fine, but it comes with conditions. One is that Henry comes and the other is that Regina does too. I'm serious Gold, either they come or I don't."

He sighs looking down at his cane with an intensity that has Emma worried he might burn it to the ground with little more than a glare. Eventually he looks back up, "Fine. Deal," he says curtly clearly displeased but just eager to get going already.

Emma turns to Regina, "What do you say?"

Regina chews on her lip uncertainly. There's so many reasons why she could say no, the threat of her mother, the pain still echoing in her heart over Emma's betrayal, the fear that all she'll see over this trip is Henry's rejection and anger, the constant sorrow that resonates in her heart when she's made to be an outsider to the two of them. Emma and Henry are a family and it's plain to everyone to see. On one hand she's happy for her son, happy that he is loved and cared for – hell she's even happy that Emma finally found a family, it just doesn't stop her from wishing with every fibre of her being that she was a part of that family.

Deep down she knows Henry loves her. She remembers being his Mommy, being the one he laughed with and ran to, being the one who read comics and watched movies with him until he fell asleep and so on. She treasures all those memories and wonders if he even remembers them of it's all buried under the evil queen. Regina's heart aches at the pain she caused her son and she wishes she could take back every moment she told him he was crazy or lied about the curse. Wishes don't come true for her. All she can do is try to be better, to be the mother he deserves and hope with all her heart that one day he will love her back, will want her to be a part of his family.

There's a lot of reasons to say no but there's also a big part of her itching to escape this town. She doesn't want to be under the lure of her mother, to be tempted back to darkness when she's tried so hard to resist it. The evil is a part of her and always will be, it doesn't mean it has to be all she ever is. She wants a loving mother but unfortunately she knows all too well that joining forces with Cora will inevitably lead to pain.

Regina looks up at Emma, another source of uncertainty. When Emma touched her arm and opened that portal she felt a rush of love. At first she chalked it up to Emma being the product of true love. Then Emma was gone and they were apart and she missed her so much. Being separated made her realise something she still cannot, will not let herself, admit to herself whilst danger lurks around every corner.

Then her mother came to town and Emma stopped believing in her and her heart was crushed. Now they're standing here and Emma's asking her to go and she needs to know, "Why?"

Emma frowns before once more looking into caramel eyes that shine with uncertainty and maybe even a bit of hope, "I let you down," she states her words tinged with regret, "I let you down and you got hurt. Now Cora's back in town and I don't want to let you down again. I don't want her to hurt you. Henry needs us both Regina and honestly I think we all just need to get away from here. Snow and Charming have promised me they can handle the town and I trust them. Even if I didn't I want to get you and Henry as far away from Cora as possible, so please come with us."

Regina eyes her carefully before stepping closer. She speaks so quietly that only Emma can hear. "Promise you'll never let me down again," her voice is soft, unguarded and Emma can hear the fear of someone who's been let down too many times and the hope of someone who desperately wants to trust. She wants to be the one Regina trusts. She keeps her voice quiet too, a promise for Regina to hear and keep, "Never."

Regina looks up eyeing her carefully before nodding her assent, "Fine, I'll come with you."

_Shall I continue? It probably won't be a long story - about six/seven chapters. Anyway let me know what you think and thank you for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the response to the first chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

Regina's knee bounces up and down as she looks around the airport. She'd like to pretend the twitch is from boredom but it's more nerves and she knows it. Crowds have always bothered her. As a child her mother kept her shielded away from huge groups of people, the most she ever saw were at balls which led her to associate crowds with awkwardness, fear and isolation. For her, a crowd is rarely good. The last crowd she was near was an angry mob trying to kill her. She thinks one could forgive her for her nerves though she tries her best not to let them show.

The idea of flying in itself is enough to make her nervous. She shudders knowing that if she thinks about it too much then she'll never get on the plane. Instead she sits in the stiff metal chair and looks around unwilling to let herself relax. She smiles when she sees Emma and Henry over by the Cinnabon stand.

Emma has tried her best to include Regina in this trip so far but it's not been easy. It's clear to see that Henry is still mulling things over and Regina understands, she's trying to anyway. Her greatest regret will always be not appreciating how special her son is and acting in her best interests and not his own when it came to the curse. Her heart pangs in guilt as she thinks of how she hurt him. _He'll never forgive me, why should he? _she thinks bitterly as her inner demons begin to speak up.

_No_ she tells herself sternly, _not today_, Emma invited her on this trip to protect her and get them both away from Storybrooke and she needs to make the most of it. In another time or place it would be a fun family outing, their first trip outside of town and Regina tries to make it such in her mind. She wants to enjoy her son's first plane ride and see some of the world.

If only she could keep her mind from running to the drama and danger in their lives. She wants to be a family with her son and be someone he wants to come on these fun trips with. She envies Emma, she does, as happy as she is for the blonde it still hurts to see how happy he is at the prospect of an adventure with Emma leaving her out in the cold. As she watches the pair one thought flitters across her mind, _if only it was the three of us and we were all together_. She smiles as she imagines what it could be like, the three of them as a family, her and Emma as a team.

Regina shakes her head once more wondering where that thought came from. In Storybrooke she would never allow herself to contemplate a thing like that. At home lurks her mother and town that distrusts her and Emma's parents who would probably have her head if she dared touch, let alone kiss or fall in love or make a life with their daughter.

Away from all that though she can't help but dream.

"Fantasising dearie, it will never happen," Rumple taunts cutting through her thoughts. Regina frowns before rubbing her temples. She turns to him with an icy look, "I know what you did," she says.

He plays innocent, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean telling my mother where to find me and leaving out some very convenient facts about dreamcatchers and glamours when helping Emma and the idiots. It seems to me that you wanted me away from the side of good."

"I put a lot of effort in to teaching you dearie, would be a shame to waste it."

She sees through that one right away, "Cut the crap Rumple. What were you up to?"

"That is for me to know."

"Well since I'm on this trip with you I think I do deserve to know if it affects me, my son or Emma."

"Of course, Em-ma," he says emphasising her name.

She frowns again, "What does Emma have to do with anything?"

He sighs, "Let's just say you and Miss Swan have a way of writing your own fate."

Her brow furrows at his wording, "What?"

"You'll see," he says before excusing himself to go to the bathroom. She wonders briefly if being outside of Storybrooke is as strange to him as it is her.

"Everything okay?"

Regina looks up at Emma's voice before nodding and frowning at the box of sugary treats in their son's hands, "Please tell me that's not all for you Henry."

He grins clearly already hopped up on sugar, "Yep. Lighten up Mom. We're on an adventure so why not treat ourselves?"

Regina sighs smiling at her son's happiness. At the very least he's speaking to her and it's not an accusation or veiled anger. Emma grins at her too, "Go on Regina, you know you want to try one."

"If we all end up sugar crashing later, it's on your head Emma," she warns.

Emma and Henry laugh. "You'll be fine Mom," Henry says sitting down next to her. He offers her a small smile, "I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Y-you are?" Regina asks surprised.

He nods, "I am. I knew you were innocent. When Emma told me I was really disappointed and I tried to be angry at you but a part of me hoped you were innocent. I'm glad you were."

She smiles back at him, "I'm trying to be better Henry. I am."

"I know," he says. It's short but it's a start and Regina will take it. She takes a bite of the pastry they handed to her and smiles pleasantly surprised at the taste. She meets Emma's gaze over Henry's head and the blonde grins at her before tapping her lip. Regina taps her lip before groaning as she pulls sugar away.

"On your head be it," Regina says pointing to Emma again.

"I bet you want another one, want me to get you a box?" Emma asks and all Regina can do is smile in return.

* * *

><p>Emma smiles as she sits on the plane. Even if it is a trip with Rumple she's still on a plane with Henry and Regina taking them on their first trip away from Storybrooke. She can't help but grin as her son takes in everything with wide and excited eyes pleased that she gets to see these moments. When she gave him up she never thought she would experience any of his life but then he found her and suddenly she found a family and she's never been happier.<p>

The whole time they were in the airport she kept flickering her gaze over to Regina. Away from Storybrooke she's allowed herself to think things she'd never consider in town. Back home there's so much going on that she rarely stops to give herself time to think about much of anything. Here at the airport her mind wanders and she can't stop herself from imagining a life with Henry and Regina. She keeps looking to the brunette and wondering. She sighs shaking her head to try and clear her mind and focus on her mission.

Still there's so many unanswered questions between them. So as Rumple sits and closes his eyes in the seats on the other side of the aisle and Henry crashes from his sugar high quickly falling asleep, she turns to look at Regina to find her clutching the armrests with an iron grip.

"Regina," Emma says tentatively and Regina jumps, "Emma?!"

"Sh," Emma whispers soothingly, "it's just me. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Regina replies. Emma can see it's a lie and frowns at the obvious fear wracking the brunette. She places her hand on Regina's arm and smiles as she visibly relaxes. At Emma's touch on her arm Regina feels a wave of calm run through her. She'll contemplate what it means later but right now she needs to make it through the plane ride. Emma looks into Regina's eyes and nods to herself in understanding knowing she needs a distraction. She takes a furtive look around before nudging her again, "So your mother," she begins, "Did you see her?"

Regina chews her lip for a moment and it tells Emma all she needs to know. Regina looks at Emma before sighing and resting her head against the seat. She wasn't going to say anything but with Emma's hand on her arm she feels secure and safe and it's in that moment she realises that as much as she trusted Emma, and wants to trust her again, she also wants Emma to trust and believe in her. To Regina's way of thinking that starts with the truth.

She nods, "I did. She found me in my vault shortly after you came to my house."

"About that Regina, the things I said – I didn't mean them, I was trying to anger you to make you use magic on me. I let myself believe what that dreamcatcher said and when it showed you I just felt so annoyed. I believed in you and when I saw that I was just, I don't know, I felt betrayed I guess and I took it out on you."

"You really did believe in me."

"I did," Emma says, "I want to again."

"I want you to as well," Regina replies, "Which is why I'm going to tell you everything. She wanted me to join her."

"Do you know what she's planning then?"

"No," Regina admits, "She told me she wanted to help me and in that moment I thought I had no-one so I let myself believe her. Then I got home and thought about it. I have no idea what she's planning Emma and whenever I let myself believe in my mother all it does it cause me heartache. Even if it didn't I wanted to warn Henry, and you."

"And me huh?" Emma asks with a raised brow.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Shut up Emma. You're my son's mother after all."

_And maybe more_ they both think. The plane jolts and Regina whimpers as her hand reaches for Emma's arm and grips it tightly. "Ow!" Emma exclaims and Regina withdraws, "Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"It's okay," Emma says, "Scared of flying?"

"I've never done it before, I'm not sure I like it," Regina replies.

"Come here," Emma says lifting up the armrest and raising her arm to allow Regina room to scoot closer to her. Regina eyes her warily for a moment knowing that this could only complicate matters further, then the plane jolts again and she doesn't care burrowing into Emma's chest. Emma's arm move to wrap around her quickly and fits so perfectly against her that Regina still for a moment. Not since Daniel has an embrace comforted her like this and she feels her heart skip a beat at the thought.

_In the morning_ she thinks, she'll process it all in the morning or when they land whichever comes first. For now she lets herself stop thinking about complications and the drama of Storybrooke and simply allows herself to accept the comfort offered to her.

They sit like that for a few more minutes before Emma hears a soft snoring sound. She looks down to see Regina asleep against her chest. _Adorable_ she thinks with a smile. The thought would normally catch her off guard but for today she simply lets herself be in the moment enjoying the way Regina fits perfectly against her and drifting off to sleep herself.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Ma," Henry whispers to Emma prodding her on the arm to try and stir her. He woke to see his mothers snuggled up together and well he can't help but be confused by it. As far as he knew they were enemies, Emma's the saviour and Regina's the evil queen, surely they're destined to be enemies right? Or are they? He's not so sure anymore, he's not certain of a lot of things. His Mom was proved innocent when he thought she had fallen. He remembers his fun, happy Mom who loves him more than anything else in the world but he's also seen and heard stories of an evil tyrant hell-bent on vengeance. It's hard for him to reconcile those two entities as one person, his Mom.

He wants to love her, he does but he doesn't know what to think of her right now. He still bears a lot of resentment towards her for making him think he was crazy and letting everyone else believe it. He wants her to be good. He does and yet Emma keeps telling him good is not always what it seems and it only confuses him more. Then again Emma is always defending his other Mom. When everyone else expected her to be the Evil Queen, even him, she saw Regina and encouraged her to be so as well.

Henry thinks he knows what that means and looking at the pair of them curled up together, with his Mom wearing the most peaceful expression he's ever seen, only furthers that belief.

"Ma," he says again tapping her on the shoulder. She grumbles before sleepily opening her eyes. Emma yawns before looking down at Regina in her arms smiling at the serene snoozing woman. _I did that_ she thinks _I made her feel safe_. It may not seem much to someone else but to her that is incredible, it's what she wants. She wants to be a source of safety for Regina rather than another source of pain and sorrow.

She doesn't notice how Henry sees the look and nods to himself chewing his lip on thought knowing that this trip is the perfect opportunity to get some answers. Above all else what he wants most from his Moms is for them to be honest with him.

Emma looks up, "Hey kid, you okay?"

He nods, "Yep, I think we're landing soon."

"We are?" Emma asks surprised. She never normally sleeps for so long. Usually she finds herself feeling restless and jittery with all the stress of the town and being the saviour. This plane ride is probably the best sleep she's had since the curse broke. She smiles again knowing why and this time there's no hiding the sparkle in that small grin. It lights up her face reaching to her eyes and Henry smiles knowingly.

He clears his throat before looking pointedly at his brunette parent, "Why are you two asleep together?"

Emma blushes at the question before realising what he means, "Oh I don't think your Mom really enjoyed her first experience with flying."

"She got scared? My Mom? Really?" he asks incredulously, "She's the evil queen."

Emma frowns, "She's still human Henry, capable of love, joy, sadness and fear. She's not a picture in a storybook kid, she's a person and people are complicated. I know the curse breaking has been chaos and everything and it might not be what you were expecting but you've got to remember that your book is just one part of it. Yes, it has stories but here's the thing Henry, it doesn't tell you everything. Your grandma and grandpa have more stories as do Ruby and Granny and Archie and your Mom. They are all more than just what lies in those pages of yours Henry. Your Mom is human Henry and she's so much more than the evil queen."

"Why do you always do that?" he asks.

"Do what?" Emma questions in response.

"Defend her," he explains, "You always step in to protect her and defend her even from me, why?"

Emma sighs, "Because I understand her Henry. I know what it's like for everyone to see you as just one thing and nothing more. For my whole life I was alone and people saw me as a burden or an orphan. Now they see me as a saviour and a princess but I'm more than just those labels as is your Mom."

"But Mom's the reason you grew up the way you did."

"Is she? She's part of it Henry but so are Snow and Charming and you still love them."

"They're good."

"And yet they still gave me away, not for my own good, but for the good of themselves and their kingdom. It was Regina's curse that drove them to it but the Blue Fairy and Gepetto lied to them about the wardrobe and they still decided to put me through it. There's a lot of blame to share Henry and whilst your Mom has done a lot of terrible and evil things I can see in her a drive to change and something like that has to be nurtured or else they'll never believe in themselves. Your Mom wants to be better and she needs our faith."

"But she's the one who has to change," Henry says insistently.

"Well that's sort of true. It is up to her to want to change and she does. Most of the hard work will be down to her because it is up to her to redeem herself but that doesn't mean she has to do it alone. We're her family right?"

"Right," Henry says.

"And that means we support her and believe in her."

"I want to, I do, it's just," he pauses trying to find the right word.

Emma nods in understanding, "Complicated."

"Complicated," Henry agrees.

"Now you keep telling me your Mom is evil and that is a part of her true, but she raised you and you've turned out okay right?"

Henry smiles thinking over her words, "She did her best."

"Exactly," Emma says with a smile, "And she's still trying to do that but have you ever thought about how she came to be the way she is?"

Henry shrugs, "The book says it's because Snow's prettier than her."

Emma frowns, "That's not true. What does it say about her Mom?"

"Not much, just that Mom sent her away to Wonderland. Is she as bad as Grandpa and Mom were saying?"

Emma nods sadly looking down at the woman in her arms, "Worse."

"Do you think Mom will tell me the truth if I ask her?"

Emma smiles, "Well there's only one way to find that out kid and that's to ask her." Henry rolls his eyes at that and they both chuckle as Regina lets out a snore followed by a grumble as she wakes up. Regina blinks several times, her eyes adjusting to the plane light as she rests against her pillow. It's at the sound of chuckling that she looks down and realises that her pillow is Emma. Part of her screams to pull away but her guard is already down and last night was the best she's slept in a long time. In Emma's arms she felt safe enough to dream and dream she did of a life with Emma and Henry.

She sighs in the secure embrace of Emma's arms before slowly sitting up though still leaning close to Emma as she slowly wakes up. "Are we nearly there?" she asks stretching out her tired muscles and looking from Henry to Emma noticing their amused smiles. "What?" she asks narrowing her eyes.

"You're cute when you're asleep," Emma says with a smile.

Regina rolls her eyes, "I am not cute. I am a feared queen."

"I don't think feared queens have drool down their chins," Henry points out. Regina blushes tomato red and wipes it away as the stewardess announces their arrival in New York.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the hotel quickly and Rumple brushes past them to find his own room without a word to any of them. He eyes the family up and down with a pensive frown before moving to the reception desk. "Miss Swan," he says abruptly, "You, Regina and Henry are in room 216. Meet me in the lobby at 7 sharp so we can get started." He doesn't wait for a response before walking off.<p>

"Jet-lag?" Henry asks watching the other man storm off.

Regina laughs, "Grouchy-pants."

Henry chuckles at the old familiar nickname. Whenever he had a tantrum she used to call him that and just like that a flood of memories come back from when he was young. In Storybrooke it's easy to forget amidst a sea of real-life fairytales. Here though with her smiling at him just like she did before books and broken curses it all rushes back and he smiles back. "Grumpy-bum," he replies and she grins brightly.

Emma laughs at the pair, "What?"

Mother and son share a look before laughing back. Emma laughs along with them swept up in their enjoyment and pleased to see them both happy with each other. She smiles seeing Regina yawn before looping an arm around their son's shoulders, "Okay guys I guess we should get off to bed since we have to be up at _7_."

"Why is 7 so bad?" Regina asks.

"Because it's crazy early," Emma replies.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Ah I think I now understand your tardiness at our town meetings."

"I wasn't late that often, maybe a couple of times…"

Regina laughs before patting Emma's arm, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure Henry and I will find a way to wake you in the morning."

* * *

><p>After a quick debate over sleeping arrangements Henry and Regina are in their pyjamas. He sits on the single bed looking at his book intently as she sits on the double bed cross-legged and picking absentmindedly at some fluff on her pyjama bottoms as she thinks.<p>

She's never felt so secure in sleep as she did on that plane. Regina sighs wondering how she got herself in this complicated a mess. When Emma waltzed into her life her first feeling was terror and her subsequent reactions came from fear and selfishness yet somewhere along the way she fell in love without even realising it. It was when the curse broke and Emma kickstarted her magic that Regina opened her eyes to what was in her heart, she just wouldn't let herself do anything about it. After all Emma was swept away to another land, then there was her mother and now they're in New York at Rumple's request.

It never stops. In Storybrooke there is always something and she knows it gives her a lot of excuses, too many excuses and it gives her a cover for her real reason for denying what lies in her heart – fear, fear of falling love only to lose it, fear of something happened to Emma or Henry and winding up heart-broken and alone again

"Mom?" Henry asks quietly and she looks up, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart."

"Are you sure?"

She nods, "I'm okay Henry. Don't worry."

"I do though," he says, "I worry about you a lot."

"You don't have to Henry, I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't mean you have to," he replies.

"I always have," she says sadly and he frowns, "Mom, what was Cora like?"

"What?"

"She's not in the book very much. All it says is that you pushed her through the mirror and I was wondering what she was like."

Regina frowns chewing her lip as she wonders how much to tell him, "Henry there's some things you shouldn't know."

"Mom, please I just want you to be honest with me."

She sighs as memories she's tried so hard to forget flood her brain, "I love you Henry and you know that right?"

"Right," he nods.

"Well I never really knew that from my mother. I longed for her to love me, really love me and sometimes I like to believe she does but I could never be sure. She had plans for me. She wanted me to be queen and she made sure I was. When I didn't comply I would be punished. You remember I told you about Daniel?"

"Your first love who died?"

"She killed him," she admits, "She killed him because she wanted me to marry the King. I didn't want to. I wanted to be happy and be with someone I loved but that went against her plans and she ripped his heart out in front of me."

He frowns sadly tears coming into his eyes as he tries to imagine what that must have been like for her, "Is that why you hated Snow?"

She sighs again, "I think a lot of it was misdirected Henry. Yes I blamed her. Every day I had to be her stepmother and pretend to be happy she reminded me of what I had lost, what I had lost because I trusted her only for her to let me down. I was angry at my mother but she was gone. I hated my husband but he was the King and to disobey him was worse than disobeying my mother. The only person I could be angry at was Snow and so all of my hate and rage concentrated on her. When she found David she got everything I had ever wanted and I couldn't bear it."

"The book doesn't say any of that."

"Well stories are often written by the victors," Regina says with a frown.

"Not all sides," Henry says quietly.

"Not all sides," Regina repeats, "Henry I want to apologise."

"You do?"

"I do. I've done a lot of terrible things and the last thing I wanted to do was become my mother. When you got that book and started talking about the curse I was terrified and I acted selfishly. I was scared of losing you and losing what I thought was my happiness. That will always be one of my biggest regrets because I didn't appreciate how special you are. You worked out the truth. You're a special and amazing kid Henry and I will always be proud to be your Mom no matter how you see me. I love you Henry and hurting you will remain my greatest regret."

Henry smiles then, it's an apology and it's a start, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," he repeats. He wanted her honesty but deep down he wanted her to acknowledge what she had done to him. Hearing that she knows and regrets it doesn't change it but he can tell she means her apology and that means something to him. "I believe in you Mom."

Regina smiles brightly before clambering off her bed and over to his own, "I love you too," she says hearing the meaning in his words. He smiles hugging her tightly. She kisses the top of his head forever grateful for the chance to have a calm moment to talk to him and maybe if they're lucky begin again. She holds him close having missed his hugs.

Emma smiles watching the pair from the bathroom. She finished changing minutes ago but wanted to leave them to have this moment. They need it and watching them hug she can feel that warm tug in her heart once more. She leans against the doorframe watching mother and son embrace and wonders if maybe this trip is what they all needed.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

* * *

><p><em>"Mother stop!" Regina cries out as Cora holds Emma up in a choke hold. She never wanted this, any of it. She just wants her son to love her but not at the cost of any of his family. All she wants is his love and she knows that if she hurts the people he loves she will never be anything more than a storybook villain to him. This is why she didn't want to join forces with her mother, why she escaped and took Emma's offer – she didn't want this. <em>

_She doesn't want it. _

_Flashes of another time filter in. Cries of "Mother why have you done this?" as she crumples to the floor and tries desperately to revive Daniel. True Love's Kiss doesn't work and she learns the cruel lesson that some things in life are lost forever. _

_She can't let that happen again. She can't lose anyone else she loves, at her hand or anyone else's. _

_Love?_

_Now is not the time to question it. She needs to fight, to save Emma and stand up to someone who filled her childhood with terror, pain and loneliness. As a child she used to try and face her mother, to defy her – it all ended the same way – magical punishment and another scar to add to a far too lengthy list. Her biggest act of defending herself was against her mother was the moment she first felt the magic coursing through her veins, angry, pulsing and pushing to get rid of the one who was hurting her the most. _

_Regina still loves her though, and part of her craves having a mother to love her back, to love her how she saw other mothers love their children, but that love scares her because what if it stops her from doing what needs to be done? _

_"Mother please," she pleads as Emma chokes and gasps for air begging her to do something to save her with her eyes. They never need more than a look._

_Cora laughs, "Oh darling," she coos, "I'm doing what's best for you, as I've always done." _

_With that she uses her magic to pin Regina to the wall. Flashes of memories she'd rather forget assault once more and she begins to thrash and struggle to try and free herself willing her magic to break the chains her mother has bestowed upon her. She needs to get out. She needs to save Emma, for Henry, and for herself. _

_She can't lose anyone else. She can't. Panic rushes through her as she fights to get free. The binds suddenly crash to the floor but hands clasp over her wrists and she fights against them wondering what her mother has conjured up now. _

_"Regina!"_

_She frowns looking around the room to see nothing. The horror of her dream melts away as she feels herself tugged back to consciousness._

"Regina?" Emma asks as Regina slowly blinks her eyes open. The caramel gaze is still unfocused as Regina takes slow deep breaths as she gradually wakes up and out of the nightmare that had haunted her sleep.

They hadn't decided beforehand on sleeping arrangements but Emma had given Regina the bed upon seeing how exhausted the brunette was. Whether it was from the phone or the emotional drama of the day and past few weeks she could see how tired Regina was and decided it was better to let her sleep. She took the couch and fell asleep – years of being a foster kid/runaway have trained her to be able to sleep anywhere – only to be woken by whimpers. She had looked up to see Regina thrashing in the hotel sheets.

Emma didn't know where the demons came from but she can guess. She may not know the exact nature of the dreams but she knows she wants to pull Regina out of them. She knows too well what it is to be tormented by her own fears and her heart aches to comfort Regina and soothe her terror.

So she moved to her side gently stroking her cheek and wiping away tears calling to her in whispers to try and wake her. She has no idea where that motion came from but it was just instinctual and luckily it worked. Emma smiles seeing Regina return to her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks softly. She peeks over to the next bed to see Henry still sleeping peacefully glad that he's still at the age where he can have a deep sleep and not be disturbed until someone comes to shake him away with lures of bacon or panicked cries of "Henry it's ten to eight, we're gonna be late!"

Regina sniffs wiping an errant tear from her cheek. She looks up slowly to meet Emma's gaze. Normally it is herself who has to pull her from her nightmares, waking with a sharp jolt and trying desperately to calm herself. She's not used to having someone there to comfort her, or who wanted to offer her any. She looks deep into Emma's eyes searching for any hint of deception or signs that Emma will use this against her but she cannot find any. She rarely does anymore.

Regina sighs before admitting quietly, "No."

Emma nods in understanding before gulping slowly. This is unchartered territory for them, whispered conversations in the dark. They're used to fights and in each other's face confrontations. The quieter conversations happen and Emma appreciates them so much because they make her dream of what could be and prove to her that there is hope for them. They just need to communicate and be there to speak and listen to each other. Emma knows she's going to try her best to do that.

She rubs her forehead tiredly as she decides to just go with her instincts. It's a conversation they need to have, whether now or later, but certainly without Henry present. "Your Mom?" she asks.

Regina nods and Emma frowns, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina sighs, "I don't know. I'm not used to talking about it," she says bluntly.

"I thought you were talking to Archie," Emma replies.

Regina scoffs quietly, "There's a difference between talking to a therapist about trying not to use magic and sharing the deep dark secrets of my nightmares."

Emma nods and they fall into silence before Emma squeezes her hand softly, "If you want to talk I'll listen."

"Why should I?" Regina asks, "Why should I tell you? After this trip ends won't we wind up right back where we started? Back in Storybrooke at each other's throats and fighting over Henry?"

"I hope not," Emma replies, "I don't want us to go back to the way we were. It doesn't solve anything or help anyone least of all Henry or ourselves. Henry needs us to be civil if nothing else and we need to stop fighting over him, we can both be in his lives and I want that for him. I want it for you too. He deserves us both and I think if we put our minds to it we could be an awesome if not slightly unusual family."

"Slightly unusual?"

"Let's just hope Henry never has to try and draw a family tree or write a report on us."

"Oh god," Regina chuckles, "Could you imagine it?"

"It would be funny."

"Or traumatic if he writes about his other grandmother," Regina says with a sad sigh.

Emma frowns, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

Regina gives her a look, "You're not going to let up are you?"

"Nope," Emma says, "Look your dream clearly upset you and I said I wanted to be there for you and I meant it and if you just want someone to vent to then I'll be that person."

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone," Regina says.

Emma nods squeezing Regina's hands again, "I promise I won't. Anything that we say to each other in private like this it stays between us."

"Promise," Regina replies squeezing Emma's hand back.

Their hands linger for a few more moments as Regina takes a few more deep breaths before turning to look at Emma. This is a huge step for her and she needs to believe that Emma won't betray her. When she looks in Emma's eyes she sees compassion, she sees a desire to comfort, to listen, to help and something else that makes her heart flutter in her chest.

She takes the leap of trust hoping that this time she won't be let down. She doesn't believe she will. She wants to believe in Emma and for Regina that means taking a leap of faith to see if that belief is well-founded, "How much do you know about my mother?" she asks.

"Enough for her to remind me of some pretty bad foster mothers I had," Emma replies, "Enough to know that she hurt you a lot when you were a kid, maybe with magic, maybe without. I understand you Regina. The look you had when you woke up, I've seen it before too many times in kids I knew back in the system. I may not know her a lot but I know enough to know that she was awful to you."

"And then some," Regina says, "Sometimes it was magic, sometimes it wasn't," her hand subconsciously trails up to the scar above her lip, "she expected me to behave a certain way, to be a queen and when I wasn't she made her feelings more than clear. When I was seventeen I fell in love with our stable boy, Daniel. I loved him so much. I let myself dream about us running away and being happy together. I thought it could happen. One day we were having a picnic when a little girl raced by on a runaway horse. I saved her, your mother. Out of gratitude her father proposed. I didn't want to, god I really didn't want to marry him but my mother said yes so Daniel and I planned to run away but Snow caught us kissing. I begged her not to tell and she promised. She didn't keep that promise. I know she was young at the time and my mother has own ways of tricking people but she broke her promise and after what happened she was the only one left whom I could channel my anger and grief towards."

"What happened?" Emma asks, a lump forming in her throat.

"We were about to run away when my mother stormed in. She made us think she would accept it, pulled him in for a hug, then she," she pauses tears pooling in her eyes, "She ripped his heart out right in front of me. She killed him."

This time when Regina begins to sob Emma doesn't hesitate before pulling her in for a hug. She never knew the reason behind Regina's vendetta against her mother other than the one from the Disney movie. God did they get it wrong. She holds Regina tighter as the brunette clings to her sobbing out the grief she was never allowed to feel while queen. Emma rubs her hand in soothing circles on Regina's back as she sees the curse and everything else in new clarity. She can see now how a young princess, grieving, alone and trapped could choose darkness.

"Was that what you dreamed about?" Emma asks.

"Yes and no," Regina replies, "I saw him but I dreamt about her killing you."

"Me?" Emma asks.

"You," Regina answers, "Don't let her kill you Emma, please." The plea isn't just for Henry and Emma knows it. Her heart quickens as she ponders the implications of that but tonight if not about that. Tonight is about being there for Regina. "She can't," Emma says, "She can't take my heart." Regina gives her a worried look, "She has other ways."

"I promise," Emma says softly, "That I'm not going anywhere."

Regina nods slowly before giving her a challenging if not tearful look, "Prove it," she whispers as she pats the space next to her on the bed. Emma's eyes flicker up to meet Regina's seeing the unspoken need for support and comfort before she scoots over to the space. She lays down slowly and Regina lays down beside her. Regina hesitates for two seconds before slowly scooting close to hug Emma. Emma responds by holding her closely. She lays there in the dark until she hears Regina's breath evens out. She looks down to see the other woman sleeping, hopefully, soundly. _May your dreams be nightmare free_ Emma wishes as she pulls the covers up over them both.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay (life and one-shot ideas were in the way!). Thank you for reviewing so far and I hope you like this chapter :)_

"Moms," Henry whispers as he stands uncertainly over them. He has no idea what to make of the scene he woke up to. His mothers were, and still are, snuggled up together sleeping peacefully, Emma's arm slung protectively over Regina. What stunned him most was how happy and content they both looked. It's something he had never really seen on either of his mother's faces. They both seem so peaceful that it looks right, it looks like they fit. On one hand it makes sense to Henry, their closeness, the way they stand up for each other and how Emma always says Henry brought her home that day he brought her to Storybrooke. His lips quirk up in a small smile as he imagines what it might be like for them to be a family together. After his Mom's apology yesterday he's feeling a lot more secure in his faith in her and her redemption, he hopes she won't let that faith down but in his heart of hearts he knows she won't mess up again so long as she has him and from the looks of it Emma, in her corner.

On the other hand it would be nice to get some answers from them as to what's going on. Knowing his mothers both of them will deny this and try to pretend what's happening between them isn't. Their walls are sky high after all although Henry can't help but hope that maybe this trip away from Storybrooke and being in each other's company just them might be the thing that brings them all together.

First though they need to wake up so they can help Rumple with whatever it is he wants.

"Moms!" he hisses again, this time prodding Emma's shoulder until she looks at him with bleary eyes, "Ugh kid five more minutes," she grumbles.

Henry shakes his head with a laugh, "In five minutes we have to be in the lobby to meet Gold," he reminds her.

Emma frowns opening one eye again, "What?"

"Gold, meeting in the lobbt, finding his son, adventure in New York, any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh sh-sugar," Emma corrects herself, "That's today."

Henry laughs again, "Yep, so do you want to wake Mom or should I?"

Emma looks down and sees Regina snoring softly against her chest and snuggled beside her. She can feel Regina's hands wound around her waist. She can't stop the smile that forms on her lips as she sees how adorable and peaceful the brunette looks in sleep. She remembers the distress and conversation from last night glad to see that at least after that Regina slept well.

Her smile doesn't go unnoticed by Henry nor does the way Emma runs her hands up and down Regina's back absentmindedly drawing patterns until his Mom begins to stir. They seem to have a language between them without words through looks and their movements. He wonders if that unspoken understanding is part and parcel of loving someone.

"Ma," he says, "Three minutes."

"Okay," Emma sighs, "We're getting up." She doesn't want to. Waking up with Regina in her arms just feels so perfect and she doesn't want to leave this moment. She doesn't want to disturb this peace and pretend last night never happened. Emma wants to be there and she means for more than just stolen moments in the dark.

She takes a second to mentally capture the image of Regina sleeping on her chest, even if it just happens the once, she can try and keep this moment in her mind. "Regina," she whispers drawing her fingers through dark silky locks until caramel eyes flicker up and look up at her, slightly dazed, "What?" Regina mumbles clearly not fully awake yet.

"We have two minutes until we have to meet Rumple," Henry calls out startling Regina who sits bolt upright with a horrified look, "Two minutes?! Emma! Why didn't you wake me? I have to get dressed, brush my teeth, shower, oh my god what about breakfast? Henry have you eaten?"

Emma merely gapes on at how suddenly Regina has woken up before looking to Henry who chuckles, "She's in Mom mode now."

* * *

><p>"I need coffee," Regina grumbles as they slowly follow Rumple through the streets of New York. He was none too pleased to have to wait twenty minutes for them to get ready giving them a lecture about punctuality and how they were now running late until eventually Regina tuned out. She was in no mood to listen to Rumple rant on.<p>

Last night was easily the best night's sleep she's had in a long time, well after the nightmare anyway. It's a feeling she'd had once before with Daniel, a feeling of peace and safety and that she was right where she need to be. Last night with Emma's arms wrapped around her she felt that again. Her heart warmed at Emma's comforting touches and as Emma listened and soothed she could feel those walls she had built to protect herself begin to tumble down.

Waking up made her realise she doesn't ever want to have to build them up again. She wants more than anything a chance to talk to Emma about last night and about how laying with her made her feel, about how she craves more and wonders if they could ever be anything. Regina believes they can, she hopes it with all the hope she can manage.

After her talk with Henry yesterday she's noticed that he has warmed up to her. He smiled at her this morning and even hugged her and Regina can count on one hand the number of times he's done that since the curse broke. She's hoping they've turned a corner and maybe, just maybe, she can prove to him she has changed and that above all else she doesn't want to lose him again.

It's given her renewed hope and she can feel the light settling in her heart. It's a light that has caused her great fear in the past because it has so often come into her life fleetingly only to disappear into an overwhelming darkness.

With Emma, however she felt that light bloom even more and she doesn't want to lose that. She doesn't know if it's being out of town or not, all she knows is that waking up in Emma's arms felt natural, it felt like something she could do for the rest of her days given the chance. She sighs again leaning tiredly against Emma as they pause for a break. They're dragging behind a bit and she can tell from Emma's sleepy expression that she didn't want to give up and destroy the bubble of peace they had carved out for themselves.

"Are you okay?" Regina asks as Rumple hands Henry a hot cocoa before giving Emma and Regina cups of coffee which they receive gratefully. Emma takes a big inhale of the warm liquid before sighing contently and taking a sip, "I am now," she jokes and Regina grins before taking a sip of her own coffee. God she needs it this morning. She can sense that it will be a long day and the only thing getting her through is the opportunity to spend time with Henry, and as she's beginning to admit to herself Emma.

They drink their coffee in silence for a few moments smiling as Henry marvels at New York and how big and busy it is compared to Storybrooke. When they finish Emma turns to Regina, "Are you? After last night I mean?"

Regina smiles, "I am, thanks to you. Emma, last night, thank you for listening and being there I mean."

Emma smiles back, "Anytime, if you need me then just lean on me."

Regina grins before resting her head on Emma's shoulder, "I need you to take me somewhere warm with breakfast food," she chuckles.

"With bacon," Emma adds.

"And pancakes," Regina replies.

"Ladies," Rumple cuts in, "If we could get back to the job at hand? I only stopped for this drinks break because you two are lagging so far behind."

"You're the one who wanted us to start at the break of dawn," Emma grumbles, "Come on Gold we've been searching all afternoon."

"And we're nearly there," he says insistently before continuing his journey through the streets expecting them to follow. Regina rolls her eyes with a sigh before smiling a soft contented smile at Emma. She reaches across to squeeze Emma's hand, "You were there for me. Maybe one day you'll let me return the favour if you ever need me that is."

"You'll be the first person I go to," Emma replies with a matching smile, their hands remaining linked as they move to catch up with Rumple and their son.

* * *

><p>They finally reach the apartment only for the guy to flee, a move Emma totally expected given how many precautions Rumple's son had taken to avoid being found. As a bounty hunter she knew what to expect, no name, nondescript apartment building, caged door and gate to prevent people from getting in – it all added up to someone who wanted to be left the hell alone.<p>

She wonders what Rumple will do if they cannot find him, if his son doesn't want to be found.

"Now here is where that deal comes in," Rumple announces as the man flees down the metal steps, "Find him and bring him back to me."

Emma frowns at him before shooting a look at Regina who understands perfectly. She moves to stand beside Henry before giving him a reassuring smile, "We'll stay here. Come back safe." Emma nods before taking off in a dead run glad she kept up her exercise routine in Storybrooke even if at home it was only used to catch Pongo.

She tears through the streets before cutting him off at the pass. Emma knocks him to the ground, and herself too before slowly rising up. She makes it to her knees before he catches her off guard, "Emma?!"

She looks up and feels her blood run cold. Staring across from her is a ghost from the past she never expected or wanted to see again. "No," she mutters, "It can't be you. Please god not you."

"Emma!" he cries out again as she stands still stunned, "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she says as the anger from ten years ago rises with her, "I just came here to find his son and now you're here." Tears spring into her eyes unbidden and she wills them away needing to get as far away as possible.

_Henry_ a voice reminds her and she stiffens. How the hell will she tell her son? She lied to him, gave him a hero in place of the guy who abandoned her. Seeing him again is bringing back all the old pain and anger she has been trying so hard to forget. She never has. She remembers Tallahassee and hope and then the flipside of that, prison and despair.

"Emma, don't take me back to him," he pleads.

"I can't do this," Emma says, "Did you know?" she asks, "Did you know who I was?"

"No," he insists, "Look let's have a drink and I can explain."

She shakes her head, "Why should I? You broke my heart Neal and tore it apart. I want nothing to do with you."

"You still have the keychain," he points out, "So you must care a little."

"That's where you're wrong," she replies, "I wear it to remind myself not to trust anyone." _Except you can now _she thinks remembering the woman waiting for her at the apartment building. Her heart pangs with yearning as she thinks of Regina and her earlier offer of support. God she needs that now. She needs Regina. She needs to know what the hell to do.

She throws the chain at him, "I'll make you a deal, I'll tell your father you got away if you just stay the hell out of my life." She doesn't wait for his response before taking off down the cobbled streets desperate to go back to Regina and Henry, to avoid the past that has suddenly come back to haunt her.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the amount of time between updates, the holidays are hectic! Thank you all for the reviews so far to the fic and I hope you're enjoying it. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you like this chapter :)_

Emma chews her lip as she heads back to the apartment block where Gold, Regina and Henry are waiting. The walk back seems so much longer than the way she came and she knows why. Neal. Of all the people to run into it had to be him. She never wanted to see him again and he was a ghost from her past she had hoped would stay buried.

_Rumple's son_.

She knows why he didn't tell her that before. She'd have laughed him off straightaway had he told her of portals and the Enchanted Forest. It is only because of the past year of her life that she even believes in fairytales and magic. As a child she lost faith in them never believing she could have the happy ever after they promised.

Now she has the hope of that. She has parents who love her. She has Henry who brought the light into her life and she hopes she has Regina, or could do anyway. It's hard to explain the connection she feels with Regina. In Emma's heart and minds it seems to transcend words. Something just draws her to Regina, driving her to protect and support the brunette.

_Love_.

Her mind echoes with the word but she shakes it off though deep down she knows that that is exactly what she is falling into with Regina. She fears it though. She let herself love before with Neal and all that brought her was pain and betrayal.

She can't let that happen again.

Emma knows with Regina it's different. Regina offered her support and right now Emma is hoping with all her might that she meant it. After their night together just talking and eventually cuddling up to sleep with each other she knew she was screwed – that there was no more avoiding how she felt or running away. Truth be told she's bored of running just to stand still. She's tired of getting nowhere and being alone.

She wants her happy ending.

She wants it with everything she has and Neal is not a part of that. Neal is a part of her past she wanted to stay right there in her past. She already told Henry his father was dead. Emma made him up a hero and given how he sees the world she fears what this revelation will do to them. She can't lose him again.

Emma sees them before looking up with an apologetic look at Gold, "He got away." Regina meets her gaze for a few seconds before giving her a look that tells Emma that Regina already knows she's lying. Regina's always been able to read her and today is no exception.

Rumple shakes his head with a determined look before barging his way into the apartment blocks so he can wait for Neal to return, Henry following after him eager for adventure. Emma's about to follow and makes it through the gate when Regina spins them into a niche of the hallway.

"What's going on?" Regina asks.

"What?" Emma tries.

Regina frowns at her, "Emma you were there for me. I told you that I want to do the same for you but I can't do that if you won't let me. You want me to be honest and share with you and let you in, well then you need to be honest with me." She could tell something was off straightaway. Regina could see it in Emma's eyes and right away she wanted to comfort her. She wanted to help her and she wants to be the one Emma goes to.

She doesn't want Emma to shut her out.

Last night made Regina realise there is no turning back. Being away from Storybrooke and having the chance to be with Emma and Henry and be at ease with them made her heart awaken to something she had tried to hide from herself. She's falling for Emma and she knows it. Love has always terrified her but she's learning and god she wants to learn with Emma.

She wants to be the one for someone, for Emma.

She wants to be enough and with Emma she feels like she is. With Emma and with Henry she feels like a part of a family, she feels loved and safe and it's not something she wants to lose. Regina hopes they don't when they return to Storybrooke and knows that sooner or later they will have to face the question of what happens when they go home.

Emma promised not to let her down again and that promise means more to Regina than she can put into words. With every fibre of her being she wants and trusts in it to be true. She doesn't want to lose it now, not when she finally feels like she's on the inside rather than the outside looking in.

Emma leans against the wall with a heavy sigh. Truth be told she does want to get it off her chest and she can't think of a better person than Regina. She knows Regina will listen to her, will care and hopefully help her. They've begun to build a tentative trust between them. Regina tested that by looking for support and comfort last night. Emma supposes this afternoon is her turn.

_Please don't let me down Regina_ she thinks though in her heart she knows Regina won't.

"I found him."

Regina nods waiting for Emma to continue. "It was Neal," Emma says. Saying it out loud makes the reality hit home and she lets the emotions overwhelm her. She slides down the wall resting her head on her knees, "Oh god it's Neal."

Regina frowns worriedly before sitting down next to Emma. She shoots a glance down the hallway hoping Henry doesn't interrupt them. She loves her son dearly but this is clearly a conversation Emma does not want to have in front of him. Hopefully he and Gold are staying out of trouble. She rests her hand on Emma's knee relieved when Emma accepts the contact, glad to see that Emma is willing to let her in.

"Who's Neal?"

"When I was seventeen I ran away. It wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last but I needed somewhere to live so I decided to boost a car. I found the yellow Bug."

"The Bug?"

Emma nods, "Yeah. I stole it a long time ago and Neal was in the back. We got pulled over by the cops and I felt sure he was going to turn me in but instead he backed me up. I wasn't used to that. I was used to people betraying me and letting me down but Neal made me feel like I mattered. We started shoplifting together and hopping from motel room to motel room. We had dreams of Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee?" Regina asks. The place rings a bell and she remembers it's the place Emma stayed the longest.

Emma nods, "We picked it by chance. We had a dream about being together, giving up crime and having a home. I never had one and with him I started believing I could have one. I thought maybe I was worth forever and he wanted me. To get there however we needed money. Neal had stolen some watches but couldn't get them himself because they'd be watching to try and catch him so I said I'd go. I managed to get the watches away and give them to Neal. He gave me one and he went to the seller and we agreed to meet up later. I went to meet him but he never showed up. A cop did instead. I never saw Neal again and wound up in jail. Two weeks later I found out I was pregnant and all I had to my name was that VW Bug."

"And that's why you've kept it all this time," Regina says figuring it out in her head. Emma nods, "It was something to cling onto and for a long time it was my home. It was and still is something that reminds me of how far I've come in my life. I think it's something I'll probably always have and not because of how I got it or who I met in it but because no matter what it's always been there."

Regina smiles, "It's your apple tree."

Emma smiles back, "It is."

They sit in silence for a few moments before Regina breaks it, "So he's Henry's father."

Emma nods resting her had in her hands again, "Yes."

"But you told him-"

"I know," Emma says, "I know what I told him. I never wanted to see Neal again Regina. He betrayed me. He left me in prison alone and pregnant and I may not know his reasons – I don't care what they are. All I know is I had hope only for it to be crushed. He is the reason I have hidden away from love. He is the reason I've run away from homes before they could leave me. I just, I just wanted him to stay in my past."

Regina nods slipping an arm around Emma's shoulders, "Sadly the demons we want to stay buried most have a way of finding us."

"That they do," Emma says sadly leaning in to Regina's touch. It's comforting to her and this embrace just feels so right in a way no other ever has. Regina rubs her hand up and down Emma's arm soothingly. Emma sighs contently. She knew being here with Regina would make her feel better. Neal may be her past but he does not have to be her future.

Henry's is another matter.

Emma sighs again, "Sometimes I wish I could just forget."

Regina nods, "Me too but since the curse broke I've learned that just because we run from the past doesn't mean it can't find us. It's a part of who we are Emma and even though it hurts we can't just pretend it never happened."

"I know," Emma says, "Urgh just of all people to run into."

"I know," Regina chuckles, "We have some terrible coincidences don't we?"

"Annoyingly so," Emma replies enjoying the moment of reprieve from worry and angst. She looks at Regina, "What do I do about Henry? I don't want to lose him Regina. I love him so much and I don't want him to think of me as just another liar."

Regina sighs. She knows she became that figure in her son's life by not telling him the truth about the curse and her part in it. She hopes he doesn't push Emma away as well. Regina knows far too well how much that hurts and doesn't wish that same torment upon Emma. "Don't do what I did," Emma advises, "I think what we all need is a fresh start, one where we're honest and together and so far I think this trip to New York has given us that. Last night I truly felt like we were getting closer to being something, a family and I love it, I love that feeling and I don't want to lose it. I know you don't either."

"I don't," Emma admits placing her hand on top of Regina's. Her heart beats a little faster at the contact and she can't help but relax into the touch. She leans her head against Regina's revelling in the way it feels to be this unguarded and comfortable with each other. It's been wonderful to have Regina to talk to, to lean on.

"Then be honest," Regina advises.

"And if he hates me?"

"He won't," Regina assures her, "No matter what happens Emma we're in this together now. You can count on that."

Emma lets another smile flicker onto her lips, "I hope so."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters (if only!) Hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma walks up to the apartment with bated breath. Fear runs through her entire body at what Henry will say when she tells him the truth. She swears the only thing keeping her moving up these stairs is Regina's hand on the small of her back. She can feel warmth there and it follows up to her heart telling her things will be alright. She takes a deep breath and Regina smiles softly at her, "It'll be okay, even if it isn't at first, it will be."

"I hope you're right."

What happens next is a flurry of confrontations and revelations. Gold attempts to break in to the apartment and insists they wait there whilst Emma tries desperately to get Henry aside to talk to him. It doesn't work because he refuses to leave the adventure if even for a moment. Then Neal bursts in rambling on about he had to come back to protect her and make sure Rumple didn't hurt them.

Rumple was all ready to make whatever speech he had planned but then Neal saw Henry.

"Who's this?" he asks swirling round to face Emma.

"I'm Henry," the boy replies. Neal studies him intently before asking, "How old are you?"

"Eleven why?" Henry asks picking up on the tension in the room, "What's going on?"

"Henry," Emma says knowing this is the moment of truth. She was hoping to speak to him in private, to explain and answer his questions with time and thought. She wanted it to be between him, her and Regina so they could face it together as a family and discuss what he wanted and how he felt about it. She didn't want this. She didn't want the truth emerging amidst anger and confrontation. She meets Regina's gaze and finds calm. "You can do this," Regina mouths and Emma nods before looking back at their son, "He's your father."

"No," Henry says shaking his head looking from Emma to Neal. The looks on their faces tell him all he needs to know but he still shakes his head furiously, "No!" he cries louder, "He can't be. My dad is a hero, a firefighter who gave his life to save others. No he can't be my Dad." His voice wavers on the last sentence and he looks into Emma's eyes and knows she lied to him. He can see the guilt and fear there but all he feels right now is anger and betrayal.

"You're a liar, just like her," he says glaring at his brunette mother too before climbing out the window and tearing up the stairs to get away.

* * *

><p>Emma watches him run with tears gathering in her eyes. She won't let them fall not in front of Rumple and especially not in front of Neal. Regina looks at her and nods in understanding moving to stand beside her and squeeze Emma's hand.<p>

"Can we talk?" Neal asks, "How the hell do I have a son?"

"Not now Neal," Emma replies needing to get herself together so she can talk to Henry.

"Now," he answers.

Regina turns and glares at him, "She said not now. Why don't you and Gold go in the other room and talk while we deal with our son?" Emma could swear she hears a bite of jealousy in there but decides to question it later. It's clear to her that Regina already has a disliking for Neal. _Good_ Emma thinks. She doesn't want Neal coming between whatever is building between her and Regina.

He frowns, "Your son? Are you two together?"

"Why do you care?" Emma asks, "You left me behind Neal."

"That wasn't a no."

"It was a 'none of your business'," Emma replies, "Now you heard Regina. We need to talk to Henry. You find out what your Dad wants and we'll find out what Henry does and support that."

"I'm his father!"

"You met him two minutes ago," Regina spits out, "That is not fast enough to declare yourself his parent. Emma and I know him. I raised him and he knows and loves us. You don't get to march in here and play 'Daddy' now. You will have a part in his life if he wants it and on his terms not your own Neal."

He frowns before huffing realising he won't win against the two women. They're a united front and won't back down, not when it comes to their son and protecting him. He wipes his hand through his hair before conceding, "Fine," and marching off to the other room to face Gold.

"Thank you for that," Emma says.

"You're welcome," Regina answers, "You don't think we could lose Henry to him could we?"

Emma frowns sadly knowing where Regina's, and her own, fear comes from. Once he found Emma he basically tossed Regina aside choosing to forget all the good times and pinpoint in on the Evil Queen. He focussed on the bad and pushed her away. They're slowly making their way back and now Emma and Regina feel like they can co-parent and be a family.

"No," Emma replies, "We won't lose him, not to Neal."

Regina nods, "Go talk to him," she says squeezing Emma's hand as they step out onto the staircase where Henry sits at the top, "I'll wait here," Regina promises and Emma nods before turning to climb up the stairs and face their son.

* * *

><p>Emma climbs the stairs to the very top where Henry waits, a confused, hurt and torn expression on his face. Her heart pangs in sympathy at yet another curveball throwing itself at his life and sighs before kneeling in front of him, "Hey Henry," she says softly.<p>

"Go away," he says quietly clearly trying his best not to look at her.

"No," Emma replies, "Henry we need to talk about-"

"About the fact that you lied to me?" He cuts in, "That's exactly what Mo-Regina did!"

She frowns, "Henry stop doing that."

"What?"

"You can't keep flipping from Mom to Regina. She's your Mom and you've got to stop the little digs at her. You two are never going to get anywhere if you turn on her at every point even when it's not her fault. She didn't know anything about Neal so why are you angry at her?"

"Because you both lied to me," he says, "She made me feel crazy and you lied about who my Dad was. I thought you were a hero."

She sighs, "Your Mom has done a lot of terrible things but I think, I know the one she regrets most is hurting you and I also know that you love her and what to be a family with her and me too but we can't have that if you don't give her a chance."

"I'm trying."

"I know," she says, "I know you are."

"You still lied to me. Heroes are supposed to be good, not liars!"

She frowns, "Henry it's not that simple."

"How is it not that simple?"

"Because some truths aren't ones we want to here. You looked up to me and you were so desperate for a hero and to know about your Dad. How could I tell you he was just a jerk who ditched me and let me go to prison for his stolen goods? I wanted to give you a hero Henry."

"What's the good in that if it turns out to be a lie?" he asks.

Emma frowns again sucking at her lower lip and trying to keep her tears at bay. The last thing she wants is for him to lose his faith in heroes and good, "Henry people aren't that simple. They aren't just heroes and villains. People can be both. As for my lie I wanted you to have a hero. He may not have been real but for a short time he gave you hope in heroes and that's more than I ever got."

"I'm still angry at you."

"Okay," she replies, "So long as I don't lose you I can live with that, just do me a favour and try not to be angry for too long?"

He shrugs, "We'll see."

Emma nods half-heartedly, "Do you want to talk to your Mom?" He nods staring out to the sky as she climbs down the cold metal steps.

* * *

><p>Henry looks up as his Mom reaches the top platform and moves to sit next to him. She says nothing waiting for him to speak and he's grateful for that, for her knowing that he needs the time to figure out what he wants to say.<p>

"Sorry," he says finally.

She blinks in surprise, "What?"

"I said that Ma was a liar just like you and that wasn't fair because you knew nothing about Neal."

"It's okay Henry," Regina says touched by the apology before looking at him seriously, "You know that Emma never meant to hurt you. What she did is nothing like I did. I lied to you because I was putting myself first. She lied to you because she was putting you first. It might not sound like much but trust me there's a big difference there."

"She still lied."

"Have you ever lied Henry?"

He frowns chewing his lip, "Well yeah I guess."

"Exactly," she replies, "At some point we all tell lies whether they're throwaway ones like if you tell me you're full when really you don't want to eat your vegetables. Others are bigger like the curse or your Dad but we all tell lies for various reasons. They don't necessarily make you a bad person."

"I know," Henry says quietly as he furrows his brow and sighs, "I just, we were all starting to trust each other and be a family and I thought maybe…." he trails off unsure as to whether or not to bring up the clearly growing romance between his mothers before choosing not to.

"Maybe what?"

"Nothing," he says, "I just thought we could all be together and then suddenly she lied and I have a Dad and I don't know what to do now."

Regina sighs before cupping his chin and turning it to look him in the eyes, "Henry, you can't just toss her aside because someone new has come along."

He opens his mouth to protest to say he wouldn't but then remembers he did that to his Mom. As soon as he found out there was another mother out there, even before the curse and the evil queen, he began pushing her away to look for this new parent. He frowns guiltily, "Am I a bad son?"

"No," Regina replies, "You're eleven and you just have a lot to learn about family. You have a big heart Henry. You let me in though I've hurt you and you're giving me a chance. My point is that your heart is big enough to have enough love for all of your family, for who you decide belongs in that family of yours. What you need to remember though is that family is forever, your true family won't give up on you but you have to do the same for us."

Henry nods digesting her words, "So I should forgive Emma."

She nods, "I would. I don't think you want to lose her. If you want to take time to do it then you do. We're not going to rush you, we just want you to know that we're here for you and that no matter what happens we are still family."

"Forever and ever right?" he asks remembering how he used to ask that when he was little.

She smiles, "Forever and ever."

He grins back before clasping his hands together, "Do you think I should meet him?"

"That's up to you Henry."

"I think I want to. Would you and Ma be okay with it?"

Regina nods, "Whatever you want to do Henry we'll support you. Emma and I have promised to never let each other down again and that extends to you too. I don't want to let you down and neither does Emma."

He nods but they make no move to stand up. They sit in silence for a few moments before he speaks again, "I'm really glad you came with Emma and I. Maybe when we all go back we can be a family properly?"

"I'd like that," Regina replies.

He pauses again before taking a deep breath and deciding to ask something that's been on his mind for a while now, "Are you in love with Emma?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy this part :)_

Regina turns taken aback by his question, "W-what?"

"Are you in love with Emma?" Henry asks.

Regina sucks in her lower lip as she avoids answering. Truth be told she doesn't know, well she doesn't think she does. Her head is still in a whirl from all that has happened post-curse though being in New York has helped her process more. She's come to terms with Emma and Snow going to the old realm and back, with what happened with her mother. Being away from Storybrooke has allowed her to take a moment and truly think about what she wants and she sees clearly now.

She doesn't want to be evil. She no longer wishes to be that worst part of herself, the part who lost herself to pain, anger and darkness because she thought there was nothing else available to her. Her mother wanted to lead her back to that but she won't let her. Regina can see the folly in that now and knows it will only leave her where she doesn't want to be.

Going on this trip with Emma and Henry however was a breath of fresh air. It made her see, really see what she wanted. Henry, she has always wanted, right from the moment she first held him she knew she wanted to be his Mom and be a family with him. That has never changed and never will.

Being here with Emma has opened her eyes to another possibility she hadn't let herself accept during the curse – that the one destined to break the curse may be the one to save her. Emma is there to bring back the happy endings and Regina can't help but wonder and hope that maybe Emma is hers.

Things have never felt more right than in the moments they've been together. With Henry and Emma she feels at home, cherished and happy. At first she thought it was just being with her son and having him gradually accept her but there's more to it. Even in the moments when he rebuffed her and it was just Emma she felt like she was right where she belongs.

_Love?_ She asks herself. She doesn't know. There's a pull deep in her heart towards Emma and she knows there's something there, something she wants to explore. She wants to know Emma, to be with her, to be the one who gets to kiss and hold her and maybe even more.

She sighs chewing her lip before looking at her son, "It's complicated Henry."

"Is it?" he asks.

She nods, "It can be."

"You still haven't answered my question," he points out.

"You won't let up will you?" she asks and he shakes his head. She smiles, "You are too stubborn for your own good."

"I wonder where I get that from," Henry replies with a pointed look and grin, "Seriously though if you wanted to be with Ma that would be good."

"You think so?"

He nods, "Yeah. I think you guys could be great together. You're both always there for each other. You support and care for each other. You understand each other even when you don't say a word like some sort of couple ESP or something. Plus I've seen how you two are with each other, how you look at each other, talk and touch each other. Even if you don't know it in your head, I think you know it in your heart."

Regina smiles, "When did you get so smart about stuff like this?"

He shrugs, "I'm eleven not blind Mom. I can see what's going on between you two even if you guys are apparently oblivious."

She huffs, "I am not oblivious. It's just that I spent a long time putting walls up Henry and avoiding love because I thought no-one could ever love me. Anyone who did either hurt me or was taken from me, by my own hand or someone else's. When you came into my life you took those walls down brick by brick and I slowly learned to love again but it still takes time Henry to accept love even if it's right in front of you."

"That's still not a no."

"No it isn't," Regina replies, "Like I said it's complicated. I love Emma," she says speaking the words aloud for the first time. The syllables don't feel heavy on her tongue instead they float off it as if they've always belonged there, "But you have to let me tell her in my own time and get there in my own way."

He nods before hugging her tightly, "Okay Mom. I'm just glad you told me the truth."

"Always," she promises.

He smiles, "You won't take too long though will you? I don't want you to miss your chance and end up alone or sad again."

"You're sweet Henry," she says taking his hands, "And I promise you that I will know when it's the right time, as will Emma, speaking of we should get back down to her before she sends out a search party."

He cracks a grin at the joke clearly said to lighten the mood before nodding as they walk down the steps to face Emma and the others again.

* * *

><p>Emma waits anxiously at the bottom of the stairs for Regina and Henry to reappear. They've been up there for a while now and Emma hopes it's all going well. She doesn't go up there though in spite of her worries knowing that Regina and Henry need these moments to talk.<p>

Neal appears next to her, "So what happens now?"

Emma shrugs, "It's up to Henry."

"I want to meet him properly," he says.

"That's up to Henry," Emma replies, "I won't force him to know you if he doesn't want to but if he does want to get to know you then I will support that. How'd it go in there?" she asks gesturing to Rumple.

He shrugs, "About as good as can be expected. I never wanted to see him again and I have. He spouted some ludicrous shit about maybe turning me into a fourteen year old so we can turn back time."

"Like that ever works," Emma scoffs.

"It won't happen," Neal replies, "If he wants to know me then he needs to proof that. I want to be there for Henry if he'll let me be."

"Good," Emma says, "You better not let him down though because Regina and I won't stand for that. I mean it Neal, do not hurt our son."

"I don't want to," he says throwing his hands up in mock surrender before pausing and adding, "You and Regina? What's happening there?"

"None of your business," Emma replies.

"Is she the one you trust?" he asks.

"What?"

"You threw the chain at me so I knew it meant you had someone in your life who you can trust not to let you down. Regina, right?"

She nods, "Right."

"So who is she – in our land I mean."

"She was the Evil Queen but she's not that person anymore. She's changed, she's good and she's sweet and kind and funny. She's an incredible mother to our son, she did a great job raising him Neal, speak to him for any time at all and you'll realise that. She loves with her whole heart but she hurts with it too and she's done the latter far too much," she cuts herself realising how much she has revealed.

Neal nods in understanding, "You love her don't you?"

Emma can only nod thinking back over her words and how she feels in her heart, "I do."

"Have you told her, I know, none of my business but have you?"

"No," Emma says, "We're not even together. One day though."

"Don't give up," he says, "I let go of you and it was the worst thing I ever did."

Emma fixes him with a warning look, "Neal, you and I are never getting back together."

"I know," he replies, "I can see what's happening with you and Regina. I left you all those years ago, that was my choice and even if I regret it I'm not the one you love anymore. We've both moved on in eleven years and you have someone now. Hopefully she'll treat you the way you deserve."

Emma smiles, "She does."

They stop talking when they hear footsteps and her smile grows wider seeing her son and Regina grinning as they walk down the stairs. Henry sees her before walking up and hugging her tightly, "I do love you Ma."

She smiles into the hug holding him close, "I love you too kid." She meets Regina's gaze over the top of his head and sees the reassuring gaze that soothes her worries instantly. Looking into the support, love and care in deep caramel eyes she knows everything will be okay with their son so long as they're in it together.

* * *

><p>After a long day they collapse into their hotel room, Henry falling asleep the second his head hits the pillow. Regina chuckles covering him with a blanket and kissing the top of his head, "Goodnight Henry."<p>

Emma smiles sitting on their bed in her pyjamas, "He's out already?"

"It was a long day for him," Regina replies, "I'm glad meeting Neal went well for him. Do you think Neal will stick around for him?"

Emma shrugs, "I hope so. I already warned him that if he lets Henry down then he has you and me to contend with."

Regina chuckles as she smiles softly at the words 'you and me'. Emma notices the smile and nudges her, "What's that smile for?" The brunette looks up at her and meets her gaze licking her lip nervously as she answers, "I like the sound of that, you and me."

Emma smiles back, their gaze never breaking as they lean close on the bed, "Me too."

"What happens when we go back Emma?" Regina asks voicing her fear about this trip. Being here in New York has been incredible and eye-opening and she has felt like part of a family. She doesn't want to find hope only for it to be ripped away the moment they return.

Emma rubs her hand up and down Regina's arm wanting to touch her to reassure her, "I think that's up to us. I don't want to lose what we have now Regina. I don't want to go back to being enemies."

"Me neither," Regina replies as she leans in so close she can feel Emma's breath tickling her cheek. Her own breath hitches before she gives into something she's wanted for so long and presses her lips against Emma's in a soft and tentative first kiss. Emma kisses her back both of them taking the time to savour this moment, to enjoy the feel of their lips together and the way sparks run through them both at the contact. It feels like their hearts do somersaults in their chests as they finally kiss and give into the connection they've felt for so long.

Regina's kissed and been kissed before but it's been a long time since it felt like this. Only with Daniel did it feel like this and that was many years ago. Since then she was touched by darkness and lived within it, she never thought anyone could make her feel the way she did back when she was a young, innocent teenager, until Emma. With Emma it feels right and as they kiss she knows that they won't let each other go no matter what Storybrooke or life throws at them.

_Thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for your reviews. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. This is the end of this fic so thank you for sticking with it and giving me your feedback. Hope you all enjoy :)_

Emma wakes the next morning smiling as she once again finds Regina curled up in her arms. As she holds her she remembers the night before and her grin grows wider as she remembers the feel of Regina's kisses against her lips and the way her heart fluttered with every kiss and soft touch. There was passion of course as their make-out session grew but that was as far as they went since their son is sleeping in the next bed. Even if he wasn't neither of them want to rush this. They want whatever is between them to last a lifetime and Emma has a feeling it will.

She hopes so anyway and that Regina feels the same way.

This is the second morning in a row she's woken up with Regina in her arms and honestly she can get used to the feeling. She wants to get used to it. As she lies in this bed with Regina revelling in the peace of this moment she never wants to leave. She doesn't want to let Regina go. Here she feels ensconced in love and serenity and this might just be her new safe place.

It's away from chaos and drama. It is just the simplicity of sleep and being with one another yet it's what Emma has always wanted – to be with someone and even if nothing is said or nothing big or exciting happens to know that she is with exactly who she wants to be. This is what she wants, to be with Regina through the dramatic and the peace, through everything.

It's waking up like this that tells her that when they go home they won't just fall apart again because no matter what may await in Storybrooke they have this embrace to go back to and for Emma it's enough. It's enough to stop her from running away and feeling like she cannot do this when she can. It's as simple as staying and she will for as long as Regina wants her.

She places a soft kiss atop dark silky curls and smiles when Regina sighs contently snuggling into her arms. She squeezes her softly recognising the need to be held and feel cherished. Like her Regina has lived a childhood and early adulthood alone, devoid of affection and love and desperately yearning for something they never thought they could find – love. In Regina she finds it and wants to give as good as she gets.

Emma leans down to kiss her forehead this time noticing Regina's nose crinkle slightly. She smiles playfully kissing both of Regina's cheeks this time seeing Regina's grin and little chuckle as she tries to pretend she's still asleep. Emma beams brightly at the little giggle, the sound calling her heart like a beautiful siren song calling her home. This time she closes the gap between them kissing Regina on the lips, a quick tender peck followed by another and another until Regina relents, opens her eyes and kisses her back sitting them both up as their hands slide over each other's backs as they sink into another long, languid, loving kiss that neither of them want to break.

A loud throat clear startles them and they jump apart to see Henry sitting up in his bed watching them intently.

"Oh Henry," Regina says smoothing down her hair and trying, and failing, to control the blush spreading over her cheeks at being caught making out by their son, "I didn't know you were up."

"Hey kid," Emma says smiling at how adorable the brunette beside her looks with the blush.

Henry simply looks from Emma to Regina before tutting dramatically, "So this is what sleeping on the couch looks like is it Ma?"

_If it is I'd sleep on her couch any day_ Emma thinks with a slightly playful grin as she winks at Regina whose blush deepens before she winks back. They share a smile before turning back to Henry. "We can explain," Emma says.

"Go on then," Henry replies crossing his arms to try and give the best stern parent expression.

Emma chuckles, "Being a bit protective aren't we kid?"

"I have to make sure my Mom's going to be happy."

"What about me?" Emma asks with a pout.

"I already know Mom's intentions," he says.

"Oh?" Emma asks turning to give Regina a pointed and curious look, "Do I get to know your intentions?"

Regina chuckles kissing her again. There's no need to hide and so she won't. "I'll tell you over dinner one day."

Emma raises her brow, "Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Maybe," Regina replies evasively.

"If it is I'm saying yes," Emma says stroking her thumb over the back of Regina's hand in a soothing motion as they hold hands beneath the covers. Warm caramel meet blue-green and both women share another smile at the thought of sharing a first date and hopefully many others.

"So," Henry says breaking their moment slightly, "Are you two finally going to admit you like each other or do I have to keep pretending to be oblivious?"

* * *

><p>Eventually they disentangle themselves from bed to dress for the day and make their way downstairs. Henry wants to spend some time with his newfound father and they all agreed the best way to do that was all together and so all five of them are going exploring New York. Regina sighs as she leans against Emma their fingers brushing as they walk. Exploring New York with Emma and Henry is perfect, if Neal and Gold weren't there.<p>

She supposes she can't begrudge Neal since Henry wants him there but she won't pretend to like the man. He has a lot to do to win her over and all she really wants is for Henry not to get hurt hence why she agreed to go on this trip.

Gold however is just a pain in the ass trying to weasel Emma into convincing Neal to return to Storybrooke with them.

In the end she sighs again before pulling him aside, "Stop," she says.

Rumple frowns at her, "Pardon me your Majesty?"

She rolls her eyes, "Rumple you have to stop. You can either listen to me or not but if I were you I would. I may not know much about love or family but I'm learning and one thing I know for sure is that you cannot force it to stay with you. If they love you and want you then they'll stay because they want to, that's how you know it's right Rumple"

"Gods for a moment I thought I was talking to Snow White," he scoffs.

She rolls her eyes again, "If you were there'd have been more ramblings about hope and always finding each other. That's not the point Rumple. There's no love lost between us but that doesn't mean we can't learn from each other's mistakes." She turns to look at Emma and Henry who are waiting patiently for her, "I found happiness Rumple with the people who want and love me, that's where happy endings are not in power or manipulation. Now please stop bothering us about trying to push Neal back to Storybrooke and let us just enjoy this day together." With that she whirls around and goes back to Emma.

Rumple doesn't bother them again for the rest of the day and for that Regina is glad. She half wonders if her message sank in.

They continue wandering through New York going wherever Henry wants to go. He sticks mostly with Neal though repeatedly comes back to check on his Moms for which they are grateful. They watch him run back to Neal safe in the knowledge that he won't leave them.

He's busy getting to know his Dad and Rumple is stewing which means the two women can wander around and soak in New York together. They relish the opportunity to hold hands and see more of the world than Regina has ever known. Emma simply watches Regina's eyes light up as she glances around at the high buildings and busy crows in wonder.

Emma's been here before and so this is nothing new. Exploring it with Regina makes it more exciting though, if nothing else for the joy of being out in the open together, holding hands and clearly a couple. She loves the way Regina squeezes her hands to point out things to her eager to share with Emma the wonders that amaze her. She loves the way Regina occasionally tilts her head resting it against Emma's shoulder as they stroll.

Both women savour the day knowing that tomorrow they must return home. Today however they can have for them and they will enjoy every moment of it. As dusk falls they arrive back at the hotel. Henry hugs his father goodbye and Neal nods at both Regina and Emma before going to talk to Rumple. Emma smiles at Regina before kissing her lovingly, "I wish this day wouldn't end."

"Me too," Regina replies, "This was wonderful, just being together you and me without having to pretend or hide. I like being with you Emma. Part of me wishes we weren't going home," she adds with a small sigh.

Emma nods in understanding brushing her finger across Regina's cheek, "I know. I felt the same but we have to. It's where we live, where our family are. Today was incredible Regina but we don't have to lose that feeling. You're not a New York fling to me. I want to hold your hands in streets everywhere. I want to kiss you outside the Diner at home and go to dinner in whatever other restaurants are there. I guess what I'm saying is that I love you and not just in New York."

Regina beams brightly at her with a dazzling smile, "I love you too," she confesses quietly before leaning up to kiss her tenderly, a look of adoration and awe flittering across her face and eyes. Emma meets her gaze with a matching beautiful smile as she holds Regina close to her. Regina kisses her once more before speaking again, "When we get back I owe you a dinner in the nicest restaurant in town."

Emma grins and Regina squeezes her hand softly again, "Wherever we are we stick together?"

"I promise," Emma replies squeezing back as they share another kiss, walk over to their son and move up to spend one last night in New York.

* * *

><p>The plane ride home is easier than the one there. This time Regina makes no pretence of enjoying flying and instead instantly clings to Emma. They curl up together for the entirety of the flight, Regina sleeping against Emma's shoulder and Emma holding her close as she watches Henry with one eye and the in-flight movie with the other.<p>

Rumple is quiet the whole way back. Neal has promised to come down to Storybrooke next week but it's clearly not the result Rumple had hoped for. Emma sighs wondering if he'll realise that family takes time to accept and find. She smiles down at the woman in her arms as she thinks about family and knows that she won't let Regina down again.

Emma could tell Regina was hesitant about returning home and being left on the outside whilst Emma and Henry ran back to the Charming's but that's not happening. Now that she's admitted how she feels the only way Emma would run is with Regina's hand in hers.

Regina stirs as they land yawning and stretching sleepily before scooting into her seat and rising slowly. Emma smiles at her taking her hand as they disembark. They stay silent for the walk through the airport as they go through the various checks and gather their luggage. It's as they climb into the car that Regina speaks, a slight nervous tremor in her voice, "Time to go home."

"Time to go home," Emma echoes holding Regina's hand tightly.

Henry leans across placing his hand over both of theirs, "Together no matter what," he adds and both his mothers smile widely at him. Regina grins at Emma turning to kiss her and staring deep into her eyes seeing the love and vow never to let her down still burning bright. She strokes Emma's cheek before settling into her seat.

As they hold hands and cross the line into Storybrooke Regina knows there's no turning back now. The hand in her own never leaves and Henry grins at her as they arrive back and she knows that she re-enters town a different woman. She's no longer the outcast she was when she left. It's amazing how much has changed in a few short days yet it was all she needed to find that what she wanted most was right in front of her. In Emma and Henry she has the love and family she has always wanted to give and receive.

Emma's promise rings in her ears as they arrive back. When they first left for New York she had her doubts about it, she was so used to false promises that it felt too good to be true. Now though, as Henry smiles at her from side and Emma kisses her cheek tenderly, she knows that whatever may come she is not alone and never will be again.

_Thanks_ _for reading :) _


End file.
